Extra Sweetness
by Tsukiyomi Suki-chan
Summary: Amu has to go to her new school without her best friend. So, she has to make friends. Problem is... she's a shy girl. But slowly, she finds good friends and also... love. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Seriously I am not too good in story writing, but I think this is the best I could give…. XD really, I suck in stories and sorry if it isn't too good…**

**The story is called "Extra Sweetness" Its AMUTO XD I love amutoes! So, enjoy the story**

**Chapter 1: New life**

_**KRING KRING KRING**_

**The alarm went on…. For at least 10 seconds.**

"**Sigh, I need another 10 minutes please please please!" And she doze of, once again**

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"**Amu, get up sweety. You'll be late. Come on sweety, wake up." Her mother woke her up.**

"**Mama, please, I don't wanna get to school today." She told her mother.**

"**Come on sweety. It's the first day of school, get up. Or do you want me to ask papa to wake you up instead?" Her mother smirked a little.**

**As soon as she heard that, she woke up. "Okay, okay, you win…" She mumbled.**

**As she opened her wardrobe to get her new uniform, she thought, **_**Amu Hinamori, your new day, your new start, so get up, and dress up and get ready!**_

**Her name is Amu Hinamori, a 15 year old student, ready to go to high school. She went to the mirror, tied her hair up into a ponytail, washed her face and said "I'm ready!" **

**Amu's POV**

**Perhaps I'm not so ready after all… As I look around the school, I saw tall girls, all with stylish hairstyles, but me, in a ponytail? I must stand out, in the lame-oes I suppose.**

**Anyway, I just entered the gate, looking left and right, NERVOUS. I don't exactly have any friends in this school. Why, you ask? This is a super elite school, Seika High. And I might be the only one from my old school who managed to enroll in this school.**

**I went to check out which class I would be in. **

AMU HINAMORI

CLASS: 1-A1

"**Class 1-A1 huh?" I said to myself.**

"**Eh, you are in 1-A1 too? That's great! I thought I would be alone." A voice behind me said, and as I turned around, I saw a petite girl, (at last a shorter gal than me) with blonde hair and brownish eyes(or was it brown gold? Either way). "Hi, my name is Rima Mashiro."**

"**I'm Amu Hinamori." I blushed a little and smiled, wow, a new friend on the very first day.**

**As we were introducing ourselves, I walked past someone, actually I bumped into that person. Oops, clumsiness, and eventually we fell….**

"**I am so sorry! I don't know what happened, I am sorry!" I told the person and when I looked down, I saw a guy, midnight blue hair, violet eyes, and he was very good-looking. Ok I admit, he is so SEXY. Especially in the black uniform. Seriously HOT!**

"**Oh, well its alright. I don't mind, since you are so beautiful." He smirked and I felt myself redden. OMG! No one ever says that to me. **

**Slowly, he walks away and I think I really look like a FOOL! Then Rima looks at me, and smiled. Then she said "Amu, that guy is HOT! Did you really did that on purpose?" **

" **Of course not! I didn't know he was there." And suddenly, I thought to myself.**

**Who is he? To be exact, what is he? I have never seen a guy like him before… Sexy, good looking, hot! And then I thought, oh whatever that guy is, he wouldn't know that I even existed… or would he?**

**Well, that was it, hopefully you enjoyed the story and I am proud to be an AMUTO fan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EXTRA SWEETNESS! Yesiree, the story is back. :D and I feel good coz this is the 2****nd**** chapter I am actually writing and surprisingly my creative flow is getting better and better… I tried writing a story last year but too bad because I deleted the story and decided to do a new one. Oh anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 2: Friends**

**Amu and Rima walked to class together, still talking about their old school.**

"**Amu, did you have a boyfriend before?" Rima asked Amu.**

"**Eh? Well no…" Amu blushed a little. She did have a few crushes back at her old school.**

**As they reached the class, a few students were already chit-chatting with each other. Amu felt jealous since they were old classmates while she was alone…**

"**Rima? Do you have any friends from your old school who is enrolled to this school?" Amu asked her new friend. No reply. She turned and she saw her new friend heading to another girl. That girl had 2 big red bows tied into pigtails.**

**Amu guessed the answer was a YES! She sighed, went to a unoccupied seat and placed her bag on the desk. The seat was nest to the window. Then Rima and the girl came over to her desk.**

"**Amu, this is Yaya Yuiki." Rima said as she gestures her hand to the girl.**

"**Hi there! You are Amu Hinamori, Rima told me." Yaya said to Amu.**

**Once again, Amu smiled thinking 2 friends in a day. That was a wonderful thing. And new friends. Hmm, this was something she had never thought of before. **

**AMU POV**

**Talking to Rima and Yaya reminded me of my old friends back then.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"**Lulu, I can't wait for next spring. Aren't you excited?" I remember asking.**

"**Hmm, Amu, I am suppose to be in your school, but…" Lulu bit her lips.**

"**But what? Won't you be with me next spring?" I looked at her, anxious.**

" **Amu, I am sorry. But my parents had planned to move back to France." Lulu replied to me, looking very guilty.**

**Lulu, my best friend since elementary school. I looked, down for a while. And then I looked at her again and said "No, its alright. I'm sure I'll be fine. But, we will be best friends forever right?" I looked at her, hoping for a good response.**

**She smiled, nodded her head and said "Yeah."**

**BACK TO NORMAL **

"**Amu? Amu? Earth to Amu?" I heard someone calling me.**

**I woke up from the dream and felt moisture in my eyes.**

"**Oh, erm, I think I need to head to the ladies for a while." I told them.**

**I stood up and quickly walked to the door.**

**Then, once again I bumped into someone. Twice a day.**

**I looked down again to see the same person from this morning, the same hot, sexy guy.**

"**Oh my, isn't this the same beauty who bumped me this morning?" He asked and I felt myself redden.**

**Yep, that was chap 2, I think the 1****st**** chap was better but lets just see k? BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Extra Sweetness. When the story was published, I realized that the lines weren't there. So, I will just try again. Anywayz, this is the 3****rd**** chappie and I can't wait to let the juice FLOW. Again I lurve Amuto!**

**Chapter 3 : BOYS?**

**Amu saw him again. The hot guy who she bumped into that morning. Once again they met, by accident.**

"**My, my, isn't this the beauty I bumped into this morning?" The boy smirked. Amu blushed as she saw him again.**

"**Ah, erm, ah… I… well, I erm…" Amu stuttered. Then she felt some wetness on her cheek.**

"**Excuse me, but I need to go to the ladies." Amu told him but he grabbed Amu's wrist and before she could escape, he pulled her to him.**

"**Hey, don't go yet. I don't know your name yet." He whispered in her ears. His voice was so sweet, gentle, romantic. **

"**Ah, lemme go…." Amu demanded, but he was too strong.**

"**Only if you tell me your name" he said**

"**Tell me yours first?" Amu asked**

**He smirked a little and whispered " Ikuto Tsukiyomi."**

"**I'm Amu Hinamori. Now can you let me go, please?" Amu begged.**

**He let her go and said, "Why were you crying?"**

**Amu was a little shocked, she forgot about the tear. She turned around and folded her arms, "No, who said I was crying? I had something in my eye."**

"**Oh really. Well, if that's the case, come on, lets go into class. Or the teacher might kill us." Ikuto said with a little shrug.**

"**Eh, wait… you are in this class too?" Amu asked with wide eyes. **

"**Yup, so we can meet each other every single day, Amu-chan" he said with a wide smirk.**

**Oh My GOD! He is gonna be in my class? OMG, I am with this hot sexy guy! Amu thought with happiness and also anxiousness. Why? She was happy because he was in her class, but anxious because he seemed, DANGEROUS.**

**OH MY! Dangerous. How cool, my dream guy, but anyways I hope this chappie would please you guys… ttfn**


	4. Chapter 4

**EXTRA SWEETNESS! Once again I am BACK! I know its too soon… haha, but maybe its best I finish the story fast… Oh and thanks to those who reviewed the story! You guys asked for a longer chapter. Ok, maybe I could give it a try. BTW, the chappies are uploaded fast only for this week since it's the holiday! Once again, thanks a lot for reviewing. And the compliments make me feel so proud. :D**

**Chapter 4 : Memories**

**Ikuto's POV**

"**Eh? You're in my class too?" The cute pink haired girl asked with wide eyes.**

"**Yep, that way, you and me can be together…" I told her seductively.**

**I saw her face getting red. And I liked seeing girls blush when I talk to them. However I seem to enjoy her more than other girls I have dated. In fact, it was as if, I was attracted to her.**

**Okay, maybe I am attracted to her. But…**

**Oh the teacher. Quickly, I push Amu into the class and shut the door quickly.**

**LUNCH BREAK**

**Amu POV**

**I followed Rima and Yaya to the cafeteria. That place was so CLEAN! Seriously, back in my old school, rubbish were all over- papers, wrappers- but this is something new.**

**I decided to get some chocolate. My dad didn't give me enough pocket money for the week. Mind you, its like so little I can barely buy any bread. I guess I need to ask for more.**

**Rima and Yaya wanted to learn more about me.**

"**Ne, Amu? Which school were you from? How come you don't have any friends in this school?" Yaya asked while she put her spoon of mashed potato- Oh they look good!-.**

"**I am from Seijo Middle School(where the hell is that, I dunno… but you know their motto unleash your imagination?yup, this is my imagination) I was supposed to be with my best friend but she had to return to her hometown."**

"**Oh really, well we are from Kyoto Middle School. In fact, most of the students here are from that school too." Rima replied while licking her strawberry ice-cream.**

"**I… Wait, did you just say Kyoto Middle School? NO WAY? That expensive private school? WOW!" I screamed out loud. Everyone glared at me.**

**Silently, I bit my chocolate again. We were sitting near the main entrance so we could see who went in and out of the cafeteria.**

**While eating, I thought of someone. I thought of, Ikuto? I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was in my thoughts again. I knew I shouldn't be. Like I said, he was dangerous. But still, you can never avoid thinking about a really hot person.**

**Speaking of the devil, I saw a blue haired figure at a corner. That figure was talking with another guy. Brown haired, green eyes. He was very cheerful looking, the athletic kind of guy. I didn't know who that was, but I knew that blue haired person.**

"**Ikuto…" I mumbled.**

**Yaya looked at me, and then followed my gaze. Her eyes widened and as she look at me she nudged Rima.**

**Rima knew what I was staring at and she whispered, "Amu, its that guy again, the one you bumped into." **

"**I know…" I whispered back. As I turned to gaze at him again, I saw him smirk and walk towards our table. Quickly I turned away… I didn't want him to think that I was looking at him.**

"**Well, well, what do we have here? Its Amu again." Ikuto said. I keep forgetting how cool his voice was. But I realized I was in reality, so I ignored him and just bit my chocolate again.**

"**Ikuto, why the hell did you leave me there? I almost got lost." The brown haired guy came over too, and when I managed to catch a glimpse of him, he seemed really familiar. As I try to recover my memory, he looked at the three of us. **

**Then he looked at me once again and slapped his forehead. "I know you, you were from my elementary school, you have to remember me Hinamori!"**

**Slowly it came to my mind, of course, he was that really cool soccer guy from my elementary school. Kukai Souma was his name.**

"**I remember you! Kukai Souma. Back then you were flirting with me." I said loudly.**

**He stood there and slowly blushed and said "Oi, not so loud." **

"**Eh? You were flirting with her?" Ikuto said. I had totally forgot that he was there too.**

"**Well, she was kinda cute back then. And till now she is cute." Kukai told Ikuto which cause me to blush.**

**So, there was someone from my old school. I had actually forgot my old friends. I have a poor memory on the past. Someone must bring up a subject and I will remember. That's how it works.**

"**Amu" A voice called me and without me realizing, Ikuto pulled my hand and bit the chocolate, which was about to finish.**

"**I like chocolate too" he whispered. "Lets go Kukai." He signaled his hand as a 'shall we?" gesture.**

**I can't believe him, I was actually saving up the last bit. And Ikuto finished it? I stood up, yelling, "IKUTO! YOU IDIOT!" I grabbed the nearest object, didn't really matter what it was, aimed at the boy and threw it. Unfortunately, my aiming had never been better and so, it went off target. **

**Instead of Ikuto getting hit, a girl got the hit( dark brown haired and light green eyes) and she actually fainted. Feeling guilty, I went towards her. **

" **I am so sorry! I didn't mean to, my target was someone else… Sorry sorry sorry."**

**Within 10 seconds, the girl woke up and pointed at me. "How dare you throw an ice-cream stick to me?" Ice cream stick? Oh, I think its Rima's. **

"**Remember this little girl…"- little girl? Do I really look little?- "I, Saaya Yamabuki will seek revenge!" **

**Out of nowhere, 4 girls appeared and said " SEEK REVENGE". Then they followed the girl-I forgot her name- and I just stared.**

"**Amu, why did you take my stick. And who was that?" Rima appeared with Yaya.**

"**Oh, erm, long story." I looked away. Then I smiled.**

**Even though this is just the first day, I bet tomorrow, next week and the following month, will get even more exciting than today.**

"**Amu? What are you smiling at hmm? I bet you are thinking about me..." Again the cool voice came.**

"**Ah? IKUTO! I haven't got you yet!" I yelled and chased him. As for Ikuto, I think he is just teasing me. Why? That's what guys do, don't  
they? **

**Well, this was very very long, took me an hour to write. And please if you don't review this story, I will hate myself. I think this isn't too good actually. But please review and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EXTRA SWEETNESS! Hi people. Once again, thanks to those who reviewed this story… You just made my day! Well, this chapter, its weird how I got the idea. Okay actually it isn't so weird, I thought about it in the swimming pool. I was in a clash between two things. But I decided to put this in first. Once again, tq for supporting this story!**

**Chapter 5: Exams**

**Its been two months since Amu's been in that school(so soon rite? But I thought skipping it should be better than making it everyday rite?) and Amu found that school very fun. She's joined a few clubs in school, made a lot of friends, but her best friends were always Rima and Yaya. As for boys, Kukai has been her best friend too, and Ikuto? He's also in the list but… its complicated. She also found that he was a big playboy. And a real jerk(that we know. But he is a cool jerk rite?).**

**However… there was one thing which Amu had never realized for a very long time.**

"**Oh no! Exams are next week!" Yep, that was Amu screaming. She had not been ready. Exams were in 1 week time and not a chance that she was actually ready.**

"**Amu, relax, we still have a week. You can chill." Rima told Amu sipping on her lemonade.**

"**Easy for you to say. You're always the smart one, I am not confident…" Amu replied sipping on hers.**

"**Its ok, you still have time." Yaya told Amu eating her Taiyaki.**

"**I dunno… I have never been so good in exams." Amu replied unhappily.**

**Amu's POV**

**Its true. I have never done so well in exams. Well, I was average. But I am not too sure about high school subjects.**

"**Amu, I have a great idea. How about a study group? That way you can concentrate even more on your exams." Rima suggested with a twinkle in her eye. Uh-oh. I know that twinkle very well. Rima was planning something… and boy you don't want to know what she is thinking about.**

"**Eh, that's a pretty good idea Rima. We could invite a few people over." Yaya agreed.**

"**Well, ok… but who will you invite? And where are we going to study?" I asked with hesitation.**

"**Yours of course. Its you who needs to be taught so… I will invite a few people ok?" Rima said happily.**

**I don't know who will be over but I trusted Rima. I think…**

**Normal POV**

**As Amu got home, she told her mum she had a few visitors, asked Ami to be in her best behavior and got up to change her clothes. **

**She plait her pink hair with a red headband. Then she opened her wardrobe, chose a sleeveless light blue shirt which said "Check my style" and a pair of black Roxy shorts( I have those in reality).**

**Soon, the doorbell rang. She heard people saying "Thank you for having us. Please excuse us" Her visitors are here.**

**She opened the door, to welcome them .There was a purple haired boy, a dark green haired boy with glasses, Rima, Yaya, Kukai and of course Ikuto.**

"**Err, hi! Come on in." Amu gestured her hand into her room.**

"**Amu, I know you don't know this 2 people. This is Naghihiko Fujisaki and Kairi Sanjo, they are from the other class" Rima introduced happily.**

"**Ah, Rima, I know you would be inviting a few people but why is Ikuto here too?" I asked pointing at Ikuto. I did want him here. Of course he was as usual looking cool, smart and sexy. But still, he is a real jerk, so I tried hiding my excitement.**

"**Eh? Amu-chan, don't you want me here?" Ikuto smirked teasingly and I blushed a little.**

"**Eh, no I don't." I turned my head.**

"**Lets begin, enough with the chit-chats…" Rima said. "Lets start with maths."**

**Ikuto's POV**

**We've been here for 3 hours, and right now the rest of them are resting. So far, we have covered up maths, English and also science. Every subject took up at least 1 hour. Amu was pretty bright. But she needed to pay some attention. **

**Now, Amu has gone down to get some tea and cakes. I look around her room. It was very neat. This is how a girl's room should be huh?**

"**Ok, guys. I am here with some treats." Amu came in with a tray.**

"**Hinamori-san, did you make these?" Kairi, the green haired boy asked. **

**Amu smiled proudly and nodded. Hmm, I realized this was chocolate biscuits. I thought happily, how about a little tease again Amu?**

"**Amu, did you make these because you know I like chocolate?" I smirked.**

**Watching her expression was hilarious. She blushed and folded her arms once again. Knowing her clumsiness, she hit Kukai's arm, who was drinking tea and it spilled on the floor.**

"**Oi, Hinamori, be careful!" Kukai warned Amu.**

"**Eh, Kukai… Sorry, let me grab the cloth." Amu apologized.**

"**You guys should go home now. Its pretty late." Amu said looking at the time.**

"**Well, lets go people." Rima lead us out. Amu brought us out and waved us goodbye. **

"**Ok! We will be here again tomorrow after school." Yaya put her hand up.**

**I was thinking about Amu. She was really cute. I have never thought about other girls. Even the girls I am currently dating. Amu is the only girl who I keep thinking about.**

**Normal POV**

_In class the next week…_

"**Amu, so are you confident for the exam?" Rima asked Amu.**

"**Yeah, but I don't know if I will do to good" Amu said with no confidence.**

"**Amu, don't worry, just do your best! And remember, we support you" Yaya smiled.**

**Amu thought to herself. **_They've really tried their best to help me. Rima, Yaya, Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi and even Ikuto. I have to do the best for them._

**30 minutes later…**

**"YOU MAY BEGIN" the teacher announced. The class went silent. Papers flipping were heard and people were reading the questions.**

**At the end of the day…**

"**Phew, its over. I am relieved. Thank god I got good marks." Rima and Yaya walked out of class waiting for Amu to get her paper.**

"**I wonder if Amu did well." Yaya asked.**

**Slowly… footsteps running were heard. "You guys!" Amu yelled to them.**

"**Hey, how did you do?" Rima wondered if she didn't do well looking at Amu's worried face.**

**Amu showed them the paper and the marks on top wrote '100%'**

"**EHHHHH?" Rima and Yaya were shocked to see the marks. They didn't even get that high.**

"**You guys are the best! I'll treat you guys ice cream!" Amu smiled happily.**

"**Lets just go call the guys first." Rima said.**

**Ok, bad ending,rushing to go…. 2 hours to write! OMG! That is amazing. So thanks for reading and pls review!**


	6. Chapter 6

EXTRA SWEETNESS! I just love bold words…. But I can't seem to draw lines… so yeah…. But who cares. Ok, thanks again to those who reviewed! And so sorry for the late update but you see, my mum has a few rules when using the computer. Only in the weekends I am allowed to use… but also because of the lousy connection. But anyways. Lets go on to the story. How I get inspirations? I play musics EVERYDAY! I don't know why, but I seem to be obsessed with music. So, I think while playing the music. Oh well enough with the chit chats and lets continue to the story.

**Chapter 6: Plans**

**After the exams, everyone was very relaxed. And the topic of the month is…**

"**The high school festival is coming! Can you believe it? Its already 4 months with been in this school?" asked Rima happily.**

"**I know, isn't it surprising?" Yaya replied.**

**The both of them were alone, lying on the grass, relaxing under the sun. And as for our heroine Amu…**

"**Hinamori-san, how do you do this?" a brunette haired girl asked.**

"**Erm, well… I dunno… I think its like this and this" Amu demonstrated with a pencil.**

**Ever since she got the highest in the last exam( 100%) people were all asking for help in their studies. Amu, who couldn't really believe it, was uncomfortable with that situation.**

"**Erm, excuse me. I think I need to take a break." Amu requested.**

**She went out and headed to the cafeteria. She was going to buy her favorite drink. Cold lemonade.**

**As she took a few sips on her bubbly lemonade, she thought about her life. Before this, she was a normal ordinary girl, and slowly making friends. But right now, her life had changed. She was becoming the super genius in her school. People were all seeking for her help.**

**And right now, she was thinking about her friends. Rima, Yaya, Kukai, Kairi, Nagi, and Ikuto…**

**Ikuto. She thought. He was a real jerk, but somehow, she was attracted to him. It was as if, she was in love with him.**

**Amu shook that thought off. "Of course I am not in love with him… he is a real jerk, and I don't think he is my type." Amu thought.**

**As she looked up a blue figure was right in front of her with that familiar smirk.**

"**Ah! Ikuto!" Amu yelled. **

"**Pfft, your face! Priceless, haha!" Ikuto couldn't help laughing.**

"**Geez…" Amu sulked.**

"**Ok, sorry… come on lets go back to class." Ikuto apologized.**

_In class…_

"**Alright class! As you all know the festival is coming up. So I would like all of you to choose what you want to do!" The teacher announced. **

"**How about a lucky draw?" a guy suggested.**

"**No, why not a fashion show?" a girl suggested.**

"**How about a HAUNTED HOUSE?" someone from the back yelled.**

**Everyone was really excited. Everyone was protesting and suggesting something else.**

**Amu was really annoyed. She had a secret inside her. She couldn't stand noises… loud noises to be exact.**

**Slowly, she pushed her chair behind, went to the blackboard without people noticing. She headed to the teacher and asked for the chalk.**

**Everyone were still arguing , until….**

**SCREECH! SCREECH!**

**That loud sound shocked everybody. They looked in front to find Amu at the blackboard with the chalk in her hand. She turned to face everyone. And it surprised them that Amu's shy face had turned into, a really strict face.**

"**Can you guys just SHUT THE –beep- UP?" Amu yelled to them and that really made them quiet. Slowly, Amu calmed down and her face was back to normal, the cute innocent face.**

**Amu blushed. "Erm, ah… I am terribly sorry, its just, erm… I err… well, erm" Amu stuttered.**

**And from no where… "Pfft, hahahahahahahahahaha" **

**Everyone turned to look at Ikuto. He had never laughed so hard, never. At least no one had ever heard him laugh out loud.**

"**Haha, sorry. Amu, you are just so… priceless." He said.**

**Amu immediately turned crimson red. She quickly walked back to her seat. Embarrassed.**

"**Right, so lets continue with our conversation." The teacher too was looking scared.**

**This time everyone stood up one by one.**

"**Um, Hinamori? Any suggestions?" The teacher asked.**

"**Ah, well… I don't think so." Amu shyly said.**

**She realized Ikuto was staring at her, which made her thought he looked like a cat and she thought, **_Cosplay Café?_

"**Um, I think I have one!" Amu put up her hand.**

"**Yes? May we know what that is?" The teacher asked.**

"**How about a cosplay café?" Amu said shyly.**

**Everyone looked at her. She blushed one more time because she thought they were thinking, what a weird **_**suggestion.**_

"**Right, we can all find out when everyone votes." The teacher said.**

**As everyone voted, Ikuto went over to Amu.**

"**Amu..." Ikuto purred at her ear.**

"**Stop it… you remind me of a cat" Amu felt ticklish in her ear as he did that.**

"**Ehe, but I didn't know you were so fierce." He whispered cheekily.**

**Amu's face became red. She turned away and pretended she didn't hear that.**

_A few minutes later…_

"**Alright students. The results are out." **

**On the board was written**

_Haunted house__**: 3 votes**_

_Fashion show: __**5 votes**_

_Lucky Draw :__** 2 votes**_

_Dance competition: 6 votes_

_Cosplay café : 14 votes_

"**The highest vote is… COSPLAY CAFÉ!" the teacher announced.**

**Amu looked shocked. **

"**So it is decided then. The cosplay café will be what we will do for the festival" The teacher announced happily.**

**And soon the bell rang. "Hinamori-san. You shall be in charge for this as you suggested this ok? Right, see you all soon!" and the teacher went out as quick as lightning.**

**Amu, stunned, did not know what to do. "Amu, Amu? Hey Amu? Are you there?" Rima called out to Amu. No reply.**

"**Amu…." Ikuto purred again.**

"**Ah! Ikuto! For the festival, you'll wear a cat outfit k?" Amu said with a twinkle in her eyes.**

"**Uh oh…" Ikuto said.**

**OMG! This has to be the worst chapter ever. I am so FRUST because the internet isn't loading…. I can't upload this chappie when I finished… OMG! Can you feel my frustration? Anyways…. I am sorry if this is uploaded later than planned.**


	7. Chapter 7

EXTRA SWEETNESS! Yes chapter 7 is here. However when I am doing this, chapter 6 isn't updated yet…. Which actually pisses me off. So to fill in my piss time, I'll just type a few lines or better yet finish the whole chapter 7 and maybe do 8 if I've go time. Ok, enjoy this story, I love Amuto! And my motto of the day: Never use mobile phone modems, they are terrible.

**CHAPTER 7: What's going on?**

**For the festival, Amu was in charge for… almost everything. Costumes, menu, timetable. Amu felt so tired. Fortunately her friends were willing to help. Rima was in charge for the costumes. Yaya was to help for the desserts section, Nagi would help with the drinks. Kukai would be in charge with decorations and as for Ikuto…**

"**Dude? Mascot? Isn't that like, lame?" Kukai asked.**

"**Well, my dear friend, ask our little friend there" pointing at Amu.**

"**A cat? Why? I thought you could choose your own costume?" Kukai asked again, wrinkling his nose.**

"**Ah, that…. I thought that too but unfortunately…" Ikuto said thinking back about a few days ago.**

_3 days ago…_

"**Oi, Amu?" Ikuto asked.**

"**What Ikuto? I am really busy right**__**now." Amu replied, the annoyed tone could be heard.**

"**Well, I thought the costumes were our choices, so why am I a cat when I didn't even say I wanted to be one?" Ikuto asked.**

**Ikuto could see her smirk. "Oh, you mean that. Well, I just have a little surprise for you." Amu said cheekily.**

"**Oh? Really? So… what is the surprise?" Ikuto asked uncomfortably.**

"**Well, I thought you were seriously CUTE that I thought you could be our mascot." Amu continued smirking.**

"**Mascot? Why me?" Ikuto wailed.**

**Amu paused a little while. Then she continued again, "Well like I said, you were seriously CUTE so the mascot job suit you just right ok? End of story!" Amu quickly walked away.**

"**And yup that's what she said." Ikuto said thinking about that day.**

"**Poor you. Hey you know, your sis called me the other day, and she told me she was gonna be performing for the festival." Kukai said with a small gleam in his eye.**

"**Eh? You still contacting with her? I think she has forgotten about me because every time I call her to see how she is she would be busy, but they say she will call me back and as I wait… no response. Sigh…" Ikuto said unhappily.**

"**Yup! But she loves you, she is always asking for you." Kukai comforted his best friend.**

"**Huh? Really? But I think she loves **_**you **_**even more." Ikuto smirked.**

**Kukai blushed and said "Ah, no. Of course not."**

"**Hmm, perhaps I should call her." Ikuto decided.**

_In class_

**Ikuto's POV**

**I went back to class, to see if they needed help when my phone rang.**

"**Hello?" I said flipping open my cell phone.**

"**Ikuto? Its me." A girl's voice said.**

**I knew that sound very well. Its my sister.**

"**Hmm, I thought you had forgotten about your brother here." I said.**

"**Ikuto, its not that. I've been pretty busy with my tour. But since I am free now, you know I am performing at your school?" the voice replied.**

"**Yeah, your boyfriend told me." I replied cheekily.**

"**Ah? Kukai? He isn't my boyfriend." I knew she was blushing.**

"**So, what can I do for you?" I said.**

"**Well, I just launched my latest song called "Black Diamond"(I lurve that song so much) and we need a violinist. So I thought of you. Ikuto, will you do it?" she said.**

"**Um, I suppose so. I would do anything for my dearest sister" I said.**

"**Thanks a lot Ikuto, I love you!" I heard her saying and then a muffled voice "Yeah, I'm coming" and then she said again "I gotta go. I'll see you in 2 days time k? bye!" She said.**

"**Ok, bye. Love you too." I bid my farewell.**

**As I put my phone into my pocket I entered class and said "Excuse me."**

"**Come in" A tired and familiar voice said.**

"**Amu, is that you?" I asked and sure enough Amu was in there sitting by the window.**

**She just nodded. Her face looked exhausted. "Oh its you Ikuto."**

"**Everything ok?" I asked concerned.**

**Once again, she nodded and opened the bottle cap of her drink. She wanted to take a sip but unfortunately, it finished. She closed it back again and sighed heavily.**

"**Tired? Why don't you go home and take a break?" I told her.**

**She shook her head and said "No, I still have a little bit more to do."**

**I looked around. Everything was in place. Round tables with matching chairs were placed together. Decorations were hung on the wall. Costumes were hung on hangers. **

"**Well, what isn't here?" I wondered. Everything was in place.**

"**Eh… its nothing, just a small matter." She replied tiredly.**

"**Hey, go home and rest already… you can continue tomorrow." I was really concerned about her. And usually, this isn't what I do best. Concerned about girls.**

"**No, I'm fine. Perhaps…" she didn't finish that sentence. She fell to the floor.**

"**Amu? Amu?" I called out for her.**

**Amu's POV**

**I passed out. I felt really tired. I still have to put a little more decorations. But in front of Ikuto, I fainted.**

**I was out for quite a while. Very tired, I must have slept for a few hours.**

**But the weird thing was, I was on a soft surface. Not a hard floor. I wondered where I was.**

**I woke up, in an unfamiliar room. It had white-black stripes painted wall. A portrait hung in the center of the room. That portrait was a boy very young. Blue haired, violet eyes. I knew who he was. **

**Ikuto.**

**The door opened. I was shocked to see Ikuto. "Ikuto? Where am I?"**

**He smiled. "You're awake? Relax. You're at my home." Then another man came in with a trolley. That trolley was filled with food.**

"**Hungry?" Ikuto asked. Immediately my stomach growled. I smiled shyly.**

"**Take anything you want. Thanks, Yukito." He smiled and nodded his head.**

**The man bowed to him and went out of the room.**

"**Who was that?" I asked while picking up a fish fillet from the plate with my fork.**

"**My butler, Yukito." With those words, I almost choked.**

"**You have a butler?" I asked. I didn't know he was rich.**

**Ikuto laughed at my expression. "Yeah, he's my butler. And my best friend. Aside from Kukai." He said.**

**I just nodded. But there was a feeling inside me. It was like exciting, nervous and then…heartbeating.**

**My heart was pounding in my chest. I am not too sure why. But when I look up to see Ikuto looking at the window, I felt myself redden. I wondered why. Was it, love?**

**Ikuto turned back to me and I looked down at my food, pretending to be concentrating on my food.**

"**Amu? Are you ok?" he asked.**

"**Ah, yeah." I said, startled.**

"**I've contacted your parents and your mum is really nice." Ikuto said pushing his hair upwards.**

"**Oh? Aha, really?" I replied shyly.**

**There was a paused silence for a few moments.**

"**Ikuto?" I called.**

"**Hmm? What is it?" he answered.**

"**Um, I think I will go home." I felt really uncomfortable. With Ikuto. I felt really weird.**

"**Ok, I will ask my driver to send you home k?" he said.**

**I just nodded. A few minutes later, I was in the car. A really big car.**

**Ikuto didn't come along. He said he had some business to do. So, we bid farewell, and I left his home.**

**Back at home, I went into my room. I thought about that feeling I got just now. Was it really love?**

**I shook that thought off and decided to listen to some musics. Slowly, I dozed off again.**

So, did you guys like this chap? Oh, full of suspense. –drumroll- but we will slowly find out… in the next chappie, a new character. I know you all know who it it. So wait and wait and wait k!


	8. Chapter 8

EXTRA SWEETNESS! 2 weeks for not posting a chappie, please forgive me! I was sort of busy with my school oral project… but I am back and the internet is working, so I decided to do it immediately. Anyways, I am currently watching K-ON! And it's a real great show, I love it, in fact, I am thinking of learning the guitar online, only…. Does anyone know where I should learn? Please recommend and enjoy this story from me to you all! Love, HoneyKisses

**Chapter 8: Festival**

**The festival has finally arrived. Sounds of students walking about in the school was heard filled with excited people talking and going round every classrooms, from this class to that class. **

"**Hey, can I have a glass of orange juice please?" a girl ordered.**

"**Yes, ok, will be back to you!" Amu yelled at her.**

"**I want coffee please!" a boy said.**

"**Sure, be right back!" she said.**

**The café was a great hit. It was a busy day for the class. **

**Everyone in the class was rushing about. Some were making drinks, serving to customers and so on.**

"**Oh my, you are so romantic." A girl said.**

"**Well, I would say and give you anything you want as you are so beautiful." Ikuto who was dressed as a cat replied with his husky voice.**

**The girl and her friend, a golden brown coloured hair girl blushed and chuckled.**

"**Well, you are so sweet…" She replied.**

"**Ahem."**

**The three of them looked up and saw Amu folding her arms and tapping her feet.**

"**Ahm, will you handle the customers over there?" she pointed at a group of students who just entered.**

"**Oh, but we want him!" the two girls squealed.**

**Amu's eyes twitched a little. "I truly am sorry, BUT we do not allow customers to choose their servers." Amu gently told them sternly.**

"**Awh, what a shame. But I will try to get back to the both of you alright?" Ikuto winked at them and their heart melted.**

"**So, what would you like to have?" Amu asked.**

"**WE WANT HIM!" they yelled, pointing at Ikuto.**

**Silence.**

"**Ahm… why not…" She stuttered a little and saw Kukai. She called him over.**

"**Here is another fellow who is much better than the other person." Amu smiled to them.**

"**Hi, welcome to the café!" Said Kukai, wearing a jersey and shorts.**

"**Oooh…" the two girls drooled.**

**Amu mouthed a thanks to Kukai and went off. She was wearing a pink kimono, which matched her pink bubblegum hair.**

**There was one thing she didn't understand. The feeling of pain, anger, hurt. It was mixed and she thought it only meant one thing. Jealousy.**

**These few days, she felt something in her heart. When she was close to Ikuto, she seemed very uncomfortable, her heart beating uncontrollably. **

**But she doesn't seem to realsie her feelings yet, but she has been too busy figuring out. **

**IKUTO POV**

**I had a few more minutes. I needed to go to the hall immediately and get ready for my sister's performance.**

**I tried sneaking out but…**

"**Ikuto? Where are you going?" a voice behind me said.**

"**Ahm, Amu…" I replied, a little afraid of her.**

"**Where are you going?" she asked one more time.**

**I realized she was pretty, in her costume. A pink kimono which matched her. But this wasn't normal for me, oh no. I don't compliment girls much. But, Amu was a different case. I realized she was really sweet, charming, cute and interesting.**

"**Amu, my shift is over. And I need to go see someone now, please?" I gave her a puppy face look.**

**She paused a little, perhaps thinking and gave a heavy sigh.**

"**Fine."**

"**Thanks Amu. I appreciate it." And quickly I rushed out.**

_In the hall_

**I had changed from my cat costume to a pair of black jeans, black t-shirt with a white vest, a cap and a pair of sunglasses.**

"**Ikuto? Are you ready?" my sister, Utau Hoshina, asked. Yes, the pop star is my younger sister.**

"**Yeah. Lets go." I replied to her, gripping my violin.**

**AMU POV**

**We decided to close the café temporary as we needed a break. And I wanted to go to the hall to see Utau Hoshina, an idol I really admire. **

**As I arrived the hall, people were all applausing. I saw an empty seat in front where Kukai was there and actually reserved it for me. How nice of him.**

"**So did I miss anything?" I asked. And he shook his head.**

"**Only a few songs and now she is going to sing her latest song." He whispered.**

"**You mean, Black Diamond?" and he nodded.**

**As I looked to see the stage, I was shocked to see a familiar blue haired boy, fixing his violin strings. I knew him, Ikuto.**

"**Is that Ikuto?" I asked Kukai.**

**He nodded and said, "Ahm, long story."**

**But a sound came. It was Ikuto, playing the violin, and slowly music came. **

**Utau sang her song and danced to the rhythm. For a few moments, I was able to concentrate on the song, but later my attention was dragged to Ikuto. He was really good with the violin. He also seemed so sexy in the outfit. **

**As the song ended, everyone applaused for the band. They bowed and the curtains closed which meant that was the end of the performance. As people were slowly going out from the hall, I waited and thought about Ikuto again. He was there in my head again. I felt really crazy, weird, in love. But I wasn't really sure.**

**And suddenly, someone bumped into me. And I fell down with the other person.**

"**Oh, its you!" a dark brown haired girl yelled.**

"**Ah, its you!" I pointed and there was a little silence. "Who are you again?" I asked.**

**She looked so mad. "Oh… how can you forget me, Saaya Yamabuki?" and again 3 girls(or was it two) appeared from no where.**

"**Eh, erm…. I have a short memory span…" I mumbled.**

**Well, that was true….**

"**What's wrong?" a voice from behind asked.**

**Utau Hoshina gave us a puzzled look. "No, nothing… well, I, accidentally bumped into her and… well…" I said, blushing a little.**

"**Well, it doesn't matter right? Why make a big deal?" she asked the other girl.**

"**Ye, yes of course its okay with me." The girl said. She gave me a furious look as she headed out for the exit.**

**I was a little shocked… then I realized where I was. "Ah, thank you very much!" I bowed to Utau.**

"**Mmm…" was what she said.**

**Then I looked in my pocket. There was a bar of chocolate. "Em, here… this is a token from me as a thanks. I am really grateful. I know to you this is just a bar of normal chocolate, but its really delicious for me and…" I went on and on.**

"**Ah, sorry. You must be busy. Well, I won't be in your way anymore. Thank you again and please perform more ok?" I bowed again and quickly rushed of to the class.**

**IKUTO POV**

**Amu was really weird. When I heard what she did by Utau, I felt like laughing out loud. It was amazing. She actually gave a bar of chocolate.**

"**She says maybe I think its just a normal bar of chocolate. But no! It really is delicious. I want more!" she exclaimed.**

**Perhaps I should tell Amu about it. But, we can't reveal our identities as siblings.**

**Well, I suppose one day. But as I went to bed that night, I thought about the girl and smiled to myself.**

Forgive me for the late update!


	9. Chapter 9

EXTRA SWEETNESS! Yeah I am back with chapter 9. I felt so relieved when I got positive reviews from you guys for chapter 8. To tell you the truth, I had writer's block while typing. And here we have chapter 9… sorry coz its really short…

CHAPTER 9: BET

**Class was silent. Papers flipping were heard. Some were sweating, others were doing it as if it was some normal homework.**

**It was pop quiz time. The teacher gave the quiz without warning of course.**

**Amu, was worried. A few things were in her mind. First, was the bet she made with stupid Ikuto.**

**A few minutes ago…**

"**Alright class. We will be doing a POP QUIZ!" the teacher announced proudly.**

"**WHATTTTT?" the whole class screamed.**

"**Yes, so lets all get back to our seats and get ready," the teacher said with a grin on his face.**

"**Oh no…. I didn't know there would be one." Amu murmured.**

"**Worried?" Ikuto asked from behind.**

"**Yeah…" Amu said and realized what she said and yelled.**

"**Idiot! Why are you always scaring me from behind?" She asked and slapped him on the arm.**

"**Oww…Amu that hurts." He wailed.**

"**Really? Well if you thnk I am scared then no I am not. In fact, I am so ready for this." Amu boasted with her chin slightly lifted.**

"**Is that so? Then how about a bet?" he asked with a little smirk on his face.**

"**Bet? What bet?" Amu asked with a little worried look on her.**

"**If you get higher marks then me, I will let you have me for one whole day." Ikuto said.**

"**Have you? As in use you as a servant?" Amu asked with a twinkle in her eye.**

"**Something like that… But, if I get higher, then I will get anything I want from you." He said cheekily.**

"**Ok, DEAL!" Amu said without thinking and regretted.**

**Present time.**

"**Alright times up!" the teacher announced**

**Everyone handed in their papers and went out for lunch break.**

"**I didn't do to well… DOOMED" Amu thought to herself.**

**After break…**

"**So, our highest scorer is obviously Tsukiyomi-kun." The teacher announced.**

**Cheers were heard. But Amu's moan wasn't.**

**He had beaten her by 2 marks. 2 marks and she could have bullied him for a whole day.**

**Ikuto turned behind to look at Amu with a smirk. Amu knew that smirk meant trouble.**

**End of school.**

**Amu stayed later so that Ikuto wouldn't find her. UNFORTUNATELY…. Ikuto decided to leave when she leaves.**

"**Amu… don't wanna leave school?" **

"**No." was the short reply.**

**Ikuto rolled his eyes and left. Then he turned around and said, "Remember…. Tomorrow."**

**Amu gasped a little and said "Whatever."**

**The door closed and Amu sighed. Whatever he is gonna do to her tomorrow, one thing for sure. It won't be good.**


	10. Chapter 10

'Yes, this is chapter 10! Ok ppl, I seriously have bad news, if its not bad news for you guys… EXAMS! And I won't be able to use the lappy for like 2 weeks I think. That's why I am starting chappie 6 now. Thanks to those who are supporting this story, and one of the readers asked if my stories are in bold. Yes they are.

CHAPTER 10: Confessions

**AMU POV**

**The scent of his cologne was getting stronger. It was very hard to explain the smell. It was… somehow strong, yet sweet.**

"**Come here, Amu." He calls for me.**

**I walk to him. Slowly, as my body urges me to go closer to the scent.**

**He puts his hand out, reaching for mine. I gave mine to him. As he slowly grabs for it, my heart goes wild. **

**He slowly pulls me to the bed where he laid. Stroking my hair with one hand and drawing circles on my palm with the other.**

**Then, he stops. I felt worried, wanting him to continue doing what he did just now. But his hands were now cupping my chin, and he was coming closer to my lips. Before his lips touched mine, Ikuto used them to say 3 words: I love you.**

**NORMAL POV**

**Amu opened her eyes immediately. She was surprised how she could dream of something like that. But she wanted it. She really did, because she realized that her feelings towards Ikuto is different from the way she felt to other boys like Kukai.**

**She got up stretching her arms feeling grumpy. Suddenly the sound of her phone ringtone rang. She checked the caller i.d. but the number was unrecognizable.**

"**Hello?" Amu asked tiredly.**

"**Good morning my little sweetheart." A low but familiar voice said.**

**Silence.**

"**What do you want?" she asked and shuddered at the memory.**

"**Its time you know. I want my special treatment."**

"**Oh yeah, I will give you your "Special" treatment." Rolling her eyes.**

"**Aww, don't be like that…" he said.**

"**Its my choice. So what do you really want?"**

"**Like I said."**

"**Geez… what the hell do you want?"**

"**Remember the promise?"**

**Oh shit, Amu thought.**

"**I know what you're thinking."**

"**Ok, ok. Fine. When do you want me there?" she said, thinking she sounded like a slut.**

"**Now. I'm giving you 30 minutes to get to my home. If you are even 1 minute late, you will be punished." He said with some cheekiness in his voice.**

"**Whatever"**

"**Oh and, wear something sexy would ya?" **

**And the tone dropped.**

**AMU POV**

**I was so mad of him. Sick. Sick. Sick.**

**But anyway, let's get on with the deal. I wore a white tank top which matched my new skirt. Knee length.**

**Walking to his house, I think again of the dream.**

**The kiss, kiss, kiss.**

**It became worst. Shit, shit, shit.**

**Oh crap, now we are French kissing, wait, what?**

**Oh enough with that already,**

**When I arrived his place, his butler greeted me.**

"**Ikuto-sama doesn't want to see you like this. He did tell you about the dress code, didn't he?" Yukito asked me.**

"**Ya… but…" and without a minute spared, Yukito dragged me in the house.**

**I was locked in a room. From outside, a muffled voice said, "Change to the clothes on the bed. It was bought by Ikuto-sama."**

**As I looked at the bed, I almost fell. On the bed was a white sleeveless shirt and OMG! A so, short and sexy black mini skirt. I looked at it, again and again. But then when I turned to look at the brand. Holy shit! It can't be! ROXY?**

**I couldn't resist it. It's a really nice skirt. I wonder how Ikuto knew my size. Oh of course. He is a pervert, of course he knows it…**

**Anyway, as I stepped out of the room, on the couch laid Ikuto. He was changing the channels. Pressing the buttons one by one. Then he looks at me. With his sexy smirk, he stood up from the couch and came so close, our bodies almost touching each other.**

"**Morning. You are wearing my outfit?" he whispered into my ears.**

**I could feel myself redden. His lips were at my ear. I shuddered a little as he licked my right ear. But it was very… relieving. I liked it.**

**He stopped after a few minutes. I was very sad, but I didn't have the courage to ask for more.**

"**So, what should I do with you now?" he asked, cupping my chin with both hands.**

**He was coming closer to my face. His cologne, getting stronger and stronger as he came closer. **

**I shut my eyes. Tightly, expecting him to do something stupid. But he pulls his face away, letting his hands go from my chin.**

"**Let me see. I know what you can do, for me." He said with a smirk plastered on his face.**

**And with a quick swift, he grabbed my hand and headed to his room.**

**IKUTO POV**

**We went to my room, where it was quiet. I let her hand go.**

"**Stupid, that hurts!" she yelled.**

"**Aww, poor thing…" I said**

**I pushed her to the bed and she was so shocked, she gave a little yelp.**

**I lifted her chin with a hand and then sucked her neck. She groaned a little and I smiled.**

**There was a red mark. I laughed. She looked at me puzzled. I whispered to her gently "there is a love bite"**

**She blushed, touching the spot. I smiled. She was different than other girls. I liked her. She was sweet, not too vain but not too simple. Just right.**

**She touched my cheeks. With a little smile, she said "can I tell you a secret?"**

**I said yes. She took the hand away from my cheeks but I grab it.**

"**When I was little, my mum often brought me to a friend's house. Her friend had a son. Same age as me." she looked away.**

"**And?" I asked, drawing circles on her palm.**

"**He said he loved me." That stopped me.**

"**Oh." **

"**But, I didn't say yes. Because, we were too young. Perhaps, 6" she gave a tinkling laugh.**

"**Oh, haha." I laughed with her. **

**She looked at me, her golden eyes staring into mine. I stared back. She was beautiful.**

**Slowly, I released her hand and then took her face close to me. Our lips almost touching. Until…**

"**Ikuto I am gonna…" Utau's voice came.**

**She looked at me, then to Amu. Back to me with a little blush.**

"**Oops…" she said.**

"**Utau? What is she doing in your house?" Amu asked, slightly embarrassed.**

"**Umm… Amu, this time can you keep a secret?" I asked.**

**30 minutes later**

"**So, Utau is your little sister?" Amu asked while sipping on her tea.**

"**Yeah…" we both replied, a little embarrassed.**

**Amu puts her cup down. At first she was speechless. Then, a small smile spread around her face. Finally she laughed. Not a normal girly laugh. A scary laugh. **

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

"**Erm, Amu?"**

"**"**

**Silence.**

"**Oh gosh. Haha, that was super hilarious!" she wiped tears from her eyes.**

"**Um, Amu. You do know I wasn't joking rite?" I asked, a little nervous.**

"**Yes. Of course I do. Its just…" she stopped laughing.**

"**Just what?" Utau asked.**

**She looked at Utau. "It's a little unbelievable. A jerk like Ikuto could actually get a sister like Utau."**

"**Yeah, I know. Its hard." Utau nodded her head in agreement.**

"**Yep, wait… what?" I asked.**

**The two girls stared at each other and then they started laughing. Boy, it was scary. Their laugh, wasn't girly. Not their usual laugh. It was their creepy laugh.**

"**Amu, I like your style." Utau said with a smile.**

"**Really?" Amu asked with a twinkle in her eye.**

"**Yeah. In fact, I wonder if you could replace my brother and become my eldest sister." She whispered loudly, purposely to make me hear it.**

**I twitched a little. I can't believe it. They bond together so quickly.**

"**Oh shit. I am late." Utau yelled.**

"**Hmm, here. Take this." I gave her the car keys.**

"**Thanks, I need to go. Bye." She kissed my forehead and headed to the door.**

"**Oh right." She said turning round. "See you around Amu." She said with a grin.**

**Amu, too shocked to say anything nodded her head.**

**The door closed.**

"**Well, Amu. You should head home. Its getting late." I said.**

"**Yeah. Well, see you tomorrow." She said.**

"**Oh wait…" and I stood up grabbing her.**

**I pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead. **

**She was so shocked. She couldn't even move.**

**As I let her go, she looks at me. Shocked.**

"**Bye." And with that I walked to my room.**

**AMU POV**

**As I left the door, I smiled. He kissed me, not on my lips, but on my forehead. Oh well...**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi ppl! The exam fever is gone… so I am back with chapter 11. I've been thinking lately, love is painful isn't it? You love that person but he/she doesn't love you back. Its not the way things should be. We should be with ppl we love, but what if you can never forget about that person? –sigh- actually, I am feeling depressed… not too good. A little heartbroken but its gonna be mend soon. I think… anyways here is the chapter you have been waiting for after 2 weeks maybe? Love, HoneyKisses1997

**Chapter 11: Summer Villa(Part 1)**

**The summer holidays are here. Everyone is being hyper on the last day of school, including Amu, Rima and Yaya. **

"**Amu, what do you want to do during the holidays?" Rima asked using her exercise book as a fan.**

"**I dunno, maybe stay home and put the air conditioner on for the whole day. Have ice creams, cakes, just eat the whole time I guess…" Amu replied, bored.**

"**Yaya is gonna play with teddy bears!" Yaya replied childishly.**

**Rima and Amu give her a glare and a speech bubble which says: NO COMMENT**

**The three girls stare up to the hot sun. The pink haired girl stroking her hair gently, the blond hair girl pulling flowers from the ground and the brown hair singing a lullaby.**

**Suddenly, Amu yelled.**

"**Arghhh! What? Who? Where?" she was asking turning her head left and right.**

**Everything was pitch black until she saw brightness again.**

**Chuckles. "Amu, Amu… calm down. Its just me…" the familiar husky voice said.**

**She turned behind and true enough, Ikuto was just behind her. And when she turned behind, their nose were so close they were touching each others.**

**Amu's face redden. Quickly she pulls herself away from him.**

"**What's up with you?" Amu turns off with her hand fold.**

**He comes next to her and with a little smirk, pulling her close to him.**

"**KYAAA! Ri…Rima? Yaya? Help!" she yelled.**

**Unfortunately, the place where the two of them should be was empty.**

**Silence.**

"**What is it?" Blush.**

"**Well, it's the summer holidays."**

"**So?" Still blushing.**

"**So… want to come to my villa?"**

**Amu's head jerked up with a "HUH? What villa?"**

**Ikuto brings his head back, laughing. "Haha, what a cute expression."**

**Blush. "Well, do you mind telling me what you are actually trying to say?"**

"**Well, Utau and me are planning to go to Osaka where my parents own a huge villa and its private. So it's the summer and we thought we could invite a few people."**

**Amu makes an 'Oh' shape with her mouth.**

**Silence.**

"**So?" Ikuto looked at her with a puzzled expression.**

"**Huh?" Amu asked.**

"**Are you coming or not? Your friends are." Ikuto said looking up at the clouds.**

**She was thinking. She looked at him, and he looked back with a hopeful expression.**

**With a small smile spreading on her face, she gives a simple nod.**

**He too gives a grin. And so they sit side by side, hands close to each other but not touching.**

**On the day…**

**AMU POV**

**The sun was shining brightly. The breeze blew my untied hair. My sunglasses protected my eyes from the sunlight. Yep, I was here at last.**

**I was suppose to meet the gang at the station. I looked around for them, but none of them was there. So I waited… and waited… and waited. Oh god, it feels like hours! How long…**

**Oh, just 2 minutes passed.**

**I have been super excited for the trip, and… ok, I hate to admit it but also Ikuto. We were gonna be hanging out for a whole weekend. Wow!**

**Anyway, as I continue waiting, I keep thinking about Ikuto and my relationship. Each day as we get closer, my feelings for him gets stronger. There is this urge where I want to touch him, feel him. I need him.**

"**Horn! Horn!" **

**The sound shocked me for a moment and I was back to reality. There was a long limousine in front of me.**

**Around me, the passengers of the train were whispering to each other and staring at the limo first, then me, then back to the limo.**

**I was very embarrassed. The window rolled down and I saw blue hair and blue eyes.**

**Ikuto.**

"**Get in." He looked at me from his… glasses?**

**At first I was confused but in the end the door opened and I was dragged in.**

"**Sorry we were late, but there was a certain someone, who left something called Moo…" Utau said and gave an angry glare to Yaya.**

"**Sorry, but Moo is my favourite plush toy!" Yaya replied.**

"**No, no its alright. It was just a few minutes." I said, worried.**

**I looked around. Wow, wasn't this the car, sorry, limo I sat in the other time? It is different now. There is an addition where a place to serve drinks is available. Or has it been there a long time ago already?**

**Suddenly, I was once again dragged. This time to Ikuto. My head was on his chest. **

**As I looked up, his blue eyes were behind these glasses I've never seen before. I never knew he wore glasses. **

"**I am so sleepy…" he murmured and hugged me tightly around me.**

**I blushed. He was always like this. Perverted, jerk. **

"**Sigh… well, its not like I'm not…" I said.**

"**Oh, in that case… lets make love." I sense a smirk.**

**I pulled away from him and stared at him. "What the hell is up with you?"**

"**Haha, calm down… I was just kidding." He looked at me. Gosh, those glasses are pretty cool. Makes him look like a hot sexy teacher. Wait, why am I…**

**Oh never mind….**

**Anyway, we arrived at the villa about 20 minutes later. Kukai said he brought some board games so we could have a little fun. Utau brought a few CDs and Rima bought ice creams. Yumm..**

**I decided to change my jeans and long sleeved clothes into a light pink sleeveless shirt which had a string where I tied behind my back and white shorts.**

**I tied my hair into a ponytail. And when I looked at the mirror, I knew it was safe to do this. So long as that perverted Ikuto doesn't pull my string…**

**Ikuto. That's a nice thought. Well, I went downstairs to see that everyone else was outside. Everyone except, Utau.**

"**Hey Utau!" I greeted her.**

**She was drinking and she looked up from her glass. When she saw me, she smiled.**

"**Hi Amu. Enjoying yourself?"**

**I nodded. "Ikuto said this was your parents."**

**She knew I was referring to the villa and it was her turn to nod.**

"**Mmhmm… they bought it for us. Its under their name but its ours."**

**I looked around. It was very huge. There were 8 bedrooms. Each with bathrooms. And the kitchen was so big and beautiful.**

**We went out to see that Kukai and Ikuto were playing beach volleyball with Rima and Yaya. By now, Ikuto's glasses have been taken off. I tried it, and it was fake =_=".**

**Kukai, being the athlete was a great player. I couldn't help but stare at him a little. Utau too had the same problem. Only, she was sort of drooling. When I said that to her, she blushed and denied it.**

**The game ended as they decided to take a break. **

**So we sat on the sand. Kukai and Utau went in the villa to get the drinks. I realized that they were super close. Perhaps Kukai knows about their secret. Since they have been childhood friends.**

**I looked at the beautiful scenery. It was breathtaking, eventhough the sun was blazing. The clear blue sea reflected the sunlight. Hmm, I wanna take a dip. But its too hot.**

**I never realized that Ikuto was staring at me until I looked up. I wasn't sure why. He kept looking at me as though he just seen me for the first time. Or was he staring at something else?**

**I closed my eyes. I felt a little dizzy. I wonder why. Was it the food I ate this morning? Is the hot sun blazing making me dizzy? I dunno. But what I knew was that, I blacked out.**

**I blacked out. For a while I suppose coz it felt short. When I opened my eyes, Ikuto was holding me. My head was on his chest and his face looked worried.**

"**What happened?" I asked a little daze.**

**He touched my cheeks and then said, "You fainted. What happened? Did you feel hot or something?"**

**I was a little confused, so I nodded.**

"**You feel dizzy?"**

**I nod.**

"**Tired?"**

**Nod.**

"**Nauseous?"**

**Nod.**

"**Are you pregnant?"**

**I nodded again and 5 seconds later, I realized what I had just did.**

"**HEYYY!"**

**Ikuto's smirk came and I looked at his face. I was blushing. Definitely blushing.**

"**Haha, are you alright?" His expression was worried again.**

**I just nodded and tried to stand up, but Ikuto pushed me behind.**

"**No moving. Lemme bring you to your room instead." Ikuto gave me a stern expression.**

**I didn't hesitate. He brought me bridal style to the villa. **

"**Get some sleep and see you tonight."**

**With that he closed the door, leaving me to deep sleep.**

**-NIGHT TIME-**

**IKUTO POV**

**I was a little worried of Amu, she still haven't woken up. So I went to the beach to spend some time after dinner.**

**I closed my eyes, enjoying the cool breeze, when I felt someone sitting next to me.**

"**Ikuto? You sleeping?" my favorite voice asked.**

"**No Amu… I was thinking bout you…" I answered.**

**No reply. I opened my eyes to see my favorite person in my life, sitting next to me.**

"**Nee, Ikuto."**

"**Hmm?"**

"**You believe in shooting stars?"**

**I thought about it for awhile. **

"**Not really… Do you?" I asked Amu.**

**She looked at the moon and smiled. "Yep."**

"**Why?" I asked her.**

"**I dunno. Guess I just, believe in them."**

**I laughed for awhile. Then I saw her fingers. It was doodling something. I tried taking a peek.**

"**Whats that?" I asked.**

**Amu's head jerked up and quickly she used her palm to rub of the doodling.**

"**Nothing."**

**I was curious. So curious. And I wanted to know what she did.**

"**What was that?" **

"**Nothing."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes, really"**

"**Sure?"**

"**Yep."**

**With that I attacked her to the sand. She shrieked loudly and I started to tickle her. She giggled and giggled and her hands started to tickle me to. We were having so much fun in the sand. I laughed and laughed like I've never laughed before. I was enjoying myself teasing her.**

**We were very tired after that. I laid on the sand, still laughing. Amu too was so tired her breathing was so fast, she huffed and puffed.**

**I got up first, looking at the girl I loved. She was very beautiful, both inside and outside her. She was laughing, giggling, so happy that I felt happy too.**

**She slowly got up, with me assisting her. At first she looked into my eyes. I looked back. I couldn't avoid those golden orbs. Our eyes were locked together. **

**Suddenly she looked away and her eyes brightened.**

"**Look!"**

**I looked at where she was pointing and to our surprise it was a shooting star.**

"**QUICK! Make a wish!" Amu said happily.**

**She grasped both her hands and closed her eyes. At first I thought it was ridiculous. But I decided to join in the wishing party.**

**-NORMAL POV-**

_**I wish for all my friends happiness, especially Ikuto's.**_

_**I wish for Amu's happiness. And I hope I could protect her forever.**_

**Those were the two wishes of both Amu and Ikuto.**

**After that they let go their hands and opened their eyes. Once again, they gazed into each others eyes. They weren't able to unlock it. It was hard.**

**Amu closed her eyes slowly and Ikuto slowly went towards her lips. But before he even manage to kiss her…**

"**WOI! Hinamori? Ikuto? Where are you guys?"**

**The two opened their eyes, startled. At first they looked at each other, then they looked away.**

**Amu quickly stood up, surely embarrassed. "Ya, we're here."**

**She ran into the villa, leaving Ikuto.**

**Ikuto, confused stood up and entered the villa after her. **

**At the beach, the words Amu covered was, "Amu LOVE Ikuto."**

**-TO BE CONTINUED!-**


	12. Chapter 12

Extra Sweetness! So in the other chapter, I received a great hit from you readers! OMG I am so excited. You know, I was thinking of finishing the whole thing, but then I couldn't coz this is supposed to be a SUPER LONG chapter. So there is part 1 and part 2. And in this chapter. It should be fun. Coz there is a lot of comedy( I hope) romance(definitely) and full of reviews overloading after this! (I seriously hope so) ENJOY~

**Chapter 12: Summer Villa(Part 2)**

**Kukai POV (For da 1****st**** time!)**

**Hinamori came in quickly while Ikuto was behind walking slowly. They were together at the beach just now. I looked at them suspiciously, but thought of nothing after that.**

"**Come on, we are playing the pick the sticks game." I rushed them.**

"**Oh! I love that game!" Hinamori squealed excitedly. (This game is where they have sticks with numbers on each and a king sign on one stick. Anyone who picks the king can order anyone to do anything for them. I dunno what its called so forgive me k?)**

"**In that case, quick!" I urged.**

**NORMAL POV (Sorry for short Kukai)**

"**1,2,3, GOOO!"**

**The 6 teens picked on the six sticks in the cup. **

"**Yah! I got it!" Utau said excitedly.**

"**Quick, order the numbers!"**

**Thinking hard, Utau's eyes sparkled a little.**

"**I want number 3 to kiss number 5!" she demanded.**

**There was silence, a super long silence.**

**Amu was having the stick number 3, she was so worried. She decided to wait for the number 5 picker to admit. Waiting, waiting, waiting. Amu and the number 5 remained silent.**

"**Ahm, who are they?" Yaya broke the silence.**

**Nervously, Amu raised her hands, hoping it was a girl she would kiss. But when she opened her tightly shutted eyes, she almost passed out as Ikuto raised his hand.**

**AMU POV**

**OH MY GOD! My heart stopped dead when I looked at Ikuto. He had his usual calm expression. Deep inside I was wondering, HOW THE HELL CAN HE BE SO CALM?**

**He looked at me and I blushed. I kept thinking about just now on the beach. I couldn't stop. It kept replaying and replaying. It was like a movie. **

"**Come on Amu! Don't waste time." Yaya was urging me.**

**I couldn't look at Ikuto's eye. I couldn't do it. I can't, I can't.**

"**Why don't you give something less challenging?" Ikuto asked.**

**Everyone was looking at him right now. Even I was.**

"**Eh? But…" Utau whimpered like a little girl.**

**Kukai thought about it for awhile. "Ok then, how about this instead?" **

**With that he took our two numbers and switched with his and Utau's. Then without hesitation, Kukai did something that shocked us. He kissed Utau, on the lips. And it looked so passionate.**

**Utau on the other hand, was blushing but she accepted his kiss. It took forever for them to let go.**

**Utau was red all over head to toe while Kukai just coughed and pretended nothing happened.**

"**So… wanna play another game?" he asked.**

**IKUTO POV**

**Last night, Kukai kissed my little sister. And as I watch helplessly, I couldn't help but regret for not being brave enough last night to do what Kukai did to Utau. I was stupid. I loved Amu, I really did. But I just couldn't .**

**This morning, no one was awake yet but me. But I heard some noises in the kitchen while tuning the tv channels.**

**I went in to see what the noise was all about and Amu was there, pouring milk into an empty glass. I was staring at her back but when she turned round, she looked shock and after that I saw her redden.**

"**O…Ohayo, Ikuto."**

"**Oh." I responded.**

**It was silent. Very silent, you could even hear a pin drop. Literally of course.**

"**Want some?" she broke the silence.**

**I wasn't hungry but I guessed I could do with some. "Okay."**

**She picked another glass on the table and poured the milk. Then, she passed it to me.**

**We gulped down the milk slowly.**

"**Nee, Ikuto." she said.**

**I looked up and saw her looking at her now empty glass.**

"**Do you think…"**

"**What?"**

"**Do you think… Utau and Kukai are with each other?"**

"**They are." I replied.**

"**Eh? When did they start?" she asked with wide eyes.**

"**A few days back." I said.**

"**Oh."**

"**Why? You like Kukai?" I asked, trying to make it sound teasy but I felt worried.**

**She almost dropped the glass.**

"**Of course not! I was just shocked. That's all."**

"**Really?" I asked slowly, feeling relieved.**

"**Ye…yeah!" she stuttered.**

**I smiled a little. How cute. And with that, I left her alone in the kitchen, fuming to herself.**

**NORMAL POV**

**Its night once again and the 6 teens were enjoying their last night on the beach. During the day they had fun shopping for souvenirs, clothes, fireworks and so on. **

**Now, the boys were lighting up the coal for barbeque. The girls had corns, fish, hot dogs, and loads of food. **

"**Fuh… sure is hot!" Kukai exclaimed fanning the fire.**

**Ikuto wiped the sweat dripping from his forehead. It was a tough job controlling the fire.**

"**Why don't you guys take a little break. Here, have some food." Amu passed 2 plastic plates to the boys.**

**They were chatting non stop that the boys forgot about the fire, which went off. But they didn't mind since they were so full already.**

"**Let's start the fireworks!" Yaya shouted with excitement.**

**Each of them grabbed the crackers and they aimed to the sky. They were having loads of fun. Rima was chasing Yaya because Yaya 'accidentally' fell on her. Utau and Kukai were admiring the night sky together while Amu was looking at the sand.**

**That was the spot where they sat last night. Amu and Ikuto. Together. Where she wrote the stupid words.**

**She decided to join the gang. They were playing board games by now.**

**So that night, they were enjoying games till midnight. They had ice cream for supper and everyone bid goodnight to each other. **

**The next day…**

"**Quick! The limo is here!"**

**Bags packed, everyone ran to the car Ikuto had once again reserved, this time to go back to Tokyo.**

**The gang sure enjoyed themselves. Boy, weren't they glad.**

**Unfortunately, a disaster strucks Amu when she returns home.**

"**Oh crap! I forgot my HOMEWORK!"**


	13. Chapter 13

OMG! People, forgive me for the late update, its been 1 month since I wrote a new chapter! I AM SO SORRY! I did really well in the exam (4th place believe it or not) and well, its coming again! This will be the end year exam so I'm gonna be r&r the whole time for 1 half month. Anyway, I should be typing this chapter now. Chapter 13! WEE! ENJOY~ (BTW, was the last chapter suckish? Coz I received 2 reviews ONLY believe it or not!)

**Chapter 13: Ikuto's Birthday**

**Its November. Mid November, to be exact. In a few weeks time, it will be Ikuto's birthday soon. **

"**Amu-chan!" Yaya called out to her friend. Amu didn't really listen. **

"**Amu!" Rima yelled. Still no response.**

**Rima and Yaya looked at each other. Amu's mind seemed to be somewhere off earth.**

**The truth is, Amu was thinking of Ikuto's birthday present. It was on 1****st**** December(I had to google to look 4 it :D) and its arriving soon. Amu still didn't know what to get for him. She knew he was good with the violin, but he was to professional to play songs from the books. He also liked chocolate but she couldn't bake. And she didn't know what to give him. **

**AMU POV**

**I was still wondering. What should I get him? I can't eat properly, sleep properly, nor concentrate in my studies. Oh! Its stressing me. Then I had an idea.**

**I flipped open my phone and went through the phone book. After I found the number I was looking for, I pressed the green button and put the phone to my ear.**

**Utau's caller ringtone played while I waited.**

**Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?**

**Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni**

**Subete sukui toru yogoreta yozora ni**

**Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO**

"**Hello? Utau speaking."**

"**Hi Utau. Its Amu here."**

"**Hi, wassup? You need something?"**

"**Well…" I told her my trouble. She **_**ahh**_**ed and **_**mmm**_**ed as I told her everything. Was she even listening to me?**

"**So? Can you tell me what I should get?" I asked, just incase.**

**There was silence for awhile. Then she answered, "Well, you know perhaps getting something which would show your love for him-"**

"**Hey, who says I love him?" I was blushing of course.**

"**Haha, its obvious." She laughed out loud.**

"**Oh, and what about you and Kukai, hmm?" I smirked.**

"**Err, we…" she stammered.**

"**Anyway, as I was saying you could buy him something. Like a chain or something." **

"**Hmm, maybe… Well, I guess I will go shopping to look for something. Come with me?" I asked.**

"**Sorry, no can do. I will be pretty busy this evening." She replied.**

"**Busy working or busy dating?"**

"**HEY!" she yelled.**

"**Haha, whatever. Ok then see you soon." I bid my goodbye.**

**In the evening…**

"**Thanks for coming along." I told Rima and Yaya.**

"**Its no big deal. We were bored anyway." Rima coolly replied.**

**What should I get for him, I wondered. We were walking on the ground floor, which was usually full of gift shops, jewellery shops etc. **

**Well, while I was busy thinking, Rima and Yaya went off some place. They walked to some arcade. Oh, so they just came for fun. **

**Suddenly, I saw something which actually caught my eye. It was so beautiful, so amazing, and it was for boys. It was a key, which had sparkly diamonds on it. That was the charm. And I could fix it through a necklace. (eh, fyi, that's the dumpty key XD)**

**The problem is, it costs a bomb. 100,000 yen. (imagine it as 10000 dollars/ringgit/whatever you call it at your country) and my allowance wasn't that much.**

"**Eh, why is this so expensive?" I asked the salesperson. The lady said, "Well, its hand made and these diamonds are real. They are rare and expensive, which of course has a high price for it." **

**I sighed. That would look so good on Ikuto. I knew it. **

**As I walked off, I saw a sign. **

_WANTED: A NEW WAITRESS_

_High school student needed_

_Part time job_

_1 weeks pay: 7000 yen for 6 hours_

**That's it. That sign made me float up. A job. Yes, just what I need. **

**I opened the door to Sweet Memoirs Café. A little café and pulled the sign from the window. I walked towards the office. Dear God, please allow me to get this job, I prayed. I stopped at the door, and took a deep breath.****A few weeks of money. I just gotta work a week or two and I would get… I mentally counted. More than what I needed. Great!**

**The next day**

**NORMAL POV**

**When the bell rang, Amu quickly rushed back to the mall. She got the job last night. She did it! Today she would earn 7000 yen. Then she would be able to get the gift for Ikuto. **

**Ikuto was looking for her. He wanted to meet her. So badly. He missed her. Very badly. But he couldn't find her. **

**IKUTO POV**

**Where is she? I wondered. But last night I heard her conversation with Utau. I think she mentioned something about work in a café or something. I wanted to know so badly. But where did she go?**

**Few weeks later…**

**NORMAL POV**

"**Is it done yet?" **

"**A litte to the left."**

"**OK?"**

"**To the right."**

"**Oi, Yuiki!" Kukai shouted.**

**They were both putting the sign "You're 15!" which is blue in colour. Ikuto's favorite colour.**

**Amu and the other 2 girls were busy in the kitchen with Utau's mum. She cooked while they served it on the tables. **

**Kairi and Nagihiko put up the balloons in various colours. 15 in one set.**

**As for Ikuto's dad, he greeted the guest who came for the party. **

**It was Ikuto's birthday, which was a Sunday. They had planned a party for him. It was a surprise party, and Ikuto was sent by his mum to go shopping for her. **

**It was 6.30 in the evening. Gifts were set on the round table. Everything was there. Except for the birthday boy. **

**His friends had already dressed themselves in neat suits for the boys. As for the girls, Utau wore a pink floral dress and her hair was neatly pulled back to a French bun. Rima wore a red sleeveless blouse and a matching red skirt. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a red ribbon. Yaya wore a cute black jacket over a light blue t-shirt and a mini denim skirt. As for Amu, she wore a puffy short sleeved shirt with a blue tie around her collar. A black vest was over her white shirt and she wore a black knee-length chiffon skirt. She had a hairband which had two Xs joined together. One black and the other red. **

**Then they turned the lights off and waited for Ikuto.**

**Around 6.45, the door knob turned and everyone got ready. **

"**Hmm, so dark. Mum, dad, I'm home." He called. **

"**1,2,3, SURPRISE!" everyone came out from their hiding spots.**

**The light went on, a courtesy of Utau, and everyone were laughing at Ikuto's shocked expression.**

"**Wow! You guys got me." He said.**

"**Alright honey, get up and change your clothes. We'll be waiting." His mum said.**

**He went up to his room. True enough a midnight blue jacket, a white t-shirt and black jeans which had a round silver belt around it was on the bed.**

**5 minutes later, the handsome birthday boy came down and left everyone saying "WOW!".**

**A chocolate cake with coffee icing was on the dining table and Ikuto licked his lips. Chocolate, nyam.**

"**Oh, your friend Amu made that." His mum whispered.**

**When she said Amu, he snapped. Amu made that? Now he missed her, badly. They haven't met for 2 weeks already as she was busy in the café. He called her a few nights ago and she sounded tired. So he decided not to bug her.**

**IKUTO POV**

**I heard Kukai saying that Amu was at the balcony so I went there. True enough, she was looking at the sky with fruit punch in her hand. **

"**So, whatcha doin?" I said from the door.**

**She jumped and turned behind. Her scared face softened and she smiled.**

"**Hi. Happy birthday!" she wished me.**

"**Thanks. So, I heard that you made the cake for me."**

"**Yeah, well, your mum helped out. I know you liked chocolate."**

**She remembered. I smiled happily.**

**Now, I wanted to know what she was hiding from me a few weeks ago.**

"**Amu?"**

**She gazed at me with her beautiful gold orbs.**

"**Where were you at during the past few weeks?"**

**She blushed and looked away. **

"**N-no where. Just home." She replied.**

**I stepped closer to her. Her face was getting redder and redder every step I took.**

"**Tell me." I demanded. **

**She looked down then back at me, then down again then looked away.**

"**I was working as a waitress in Sweet Memoirs Café." She said softly.**

**Now I was so close to her that she could barely escape.**

"**Why?"**

"**I needed money."**

"**Why?" I asked one more time.**

"**To get your birthday gift."**

**My heart stopped. She was tired working to get me a gift.**

"**Well," she fiddled and in her hand was a blue colour wrapper. It was the shape of the box. **

"**Well, it was pretty expensive. But I thought it was worth it." Her eyes moved away from me."**

**I was pretty silent for a while. Then I flicked her forehead.**

"**Ow!" she yelled. "Wh-what was that for?" **

"**For being an idiot. No wonder you were so tired." I said. She reddened even more and looked into my eyes.**

"**Is it wrong?" she asked.**

**She handed me the box she was holding and I took it slowly. As I ripped off the wrapper, she stared at me with a hopeful look.**

**It was a black box and when I opened it, a diamond key shone. It was a chain. **

"**Woah! How much did you pay for this?" I asked her with wide eyes.**

**She gave out a sigh of relief and smiled. "It cost 100,000 yen but I earned more than needed so look!"**

**She pulled out a similar diamond lock. The only difference was it was a lock and mine was a key. **

"**I have a remainder of 40,000 yen spending these." She proudly told me.**

**I looked at it again. I smiled. I now know why she looked so tired in class everyday, why she sounded sleepy. All because of getting me a gift. No one has ever done that before. No one.**

**I cupped her chin and without hesitation I pressed my lips on hers.**

**AMU POV**

**Ikuto held my chin and I got so shocked when he kissed me. He is kissing me. **

**But, I felt as though I was in heaven. I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around Ikuto's neck.**

**As he released the kiss, he whispered in my ears, "I love you."**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello people! I'm back with Extra Sweetness. 1st of all, forgive me for not updating too soon… its just that I've been pretty busy after the exams. My cousins came home from UK and I was out with them. Excited! Excited! Anyways, they went home already so I'm home too. Oh and I did really well in the exams this time. THANK GOODNESS! So anyway, here's chapter 14. with lots of love Honey Kisses.

**Chapter 14: Christmas Date**

**AMU POV**

**My eyes widened hearing him confessed to me. Did I hear it right?**

"**Wh-what?" I said, shocked.**

**His blue eyes gazed back at me. My heart was melting. It was thumping so loud and I was really sure he could here it from far.**

**He pulled me closer to him and pulled my chin up. "I said, I love you." This time, he kissed my forehead. He didn't let go for a minute. Then as if waiting for a reply, he looked at me, puzzled.**

"**Well?" he asked.**

**I was pretty shocked. "Well what?"**

"**Say something."**

"**Like what?"**

"**I dunno. Tell me your feelings."**

**My heart stopped for a moment. My feelings. Does he really want to know?**

**There was a long silence. Then I knew I had to say something.**

"**Well…" I looked down. I know my face was burning. His hand still grabbed my chin. He pulled me up to look at my face.**

"**I love you too…" I answered. I decided to look at him for awhile to look at his expression. It changed a little. He smiled a little.**

**I'm not sure about my feelings. There's a mixture of happiness and scared. I was happy, we both had the same feelings. But I was scared. What if we weren't even meant for each other? **

"**Ikuto, I don't think…" I trailed on, but he silenced me with his finger.**

"**Shh, don't say anything first." **

**I pulled his finger down and said, "No, I must tell you. I don't think I'm ready for this relationship just yet. I just…"**

**I looked up at him and he was pretty upset.**

**IKUTO POV**

**She's not ready for a relationship? But, we loved each other. Isn't that good? Why?**

"**Why?" **

"**Ikuto, I don't know. I need some time to think about it." She answered.**

"**Oh." **

"**But, but…. I'll try to think about it as soon as I can. I promise I'll give you an answer, I promise!" she said seeing my disappointment.**

**I was silent for a while. Then I nodded. Well, she's right. I can't force her.**

"**Okay, but I'll be waiting."**

**And she smiled, gave me a kiss on the cheek and went back in.**

**About 3 weeks later…**

**NORMAL POV**

**Christmas is tomorrow. Amu decides to go shopping for gifts later.**

"**Amu-chan!" she looked behind and saw Yaya running to her.**

"**What's wrong?" she asked.**

**Yaya just smiled. "Nothing much, but I wonder what are you getting me this Christmas?"**

**-.-**

"**Yaya, if I tell you, it won't be a surprise."**

"**Eh, but I want to know."**

**Amu just sighed. Yaya never change. "Well, you'll find out tomorrow ok?" **

**Amu meant the Christmas party Utau had planned. The gang was gonna be there. Including Rima's new boyfriend, ****Naghihiko. **

**Speaking of boyfriends, Amu hasn't accepted Ikuto as a boyfriend just yet. In fact, for the past few weeks, Amu's been avoiding him. Why? Number 1: she's afraid. Number 2: she was embarrassed. Number 3: she thought she wasn't good enough for him.**

**Anyway, the weather's been very cool recently. Weather reports had announced that this year might be a white Christmas. And it was true, it had just snowed last night.**

**Amu planned to rush home after school so that she could go shopping. She had already thought about what to get all her friends. But, she was busy daydreaming, she bumped into someone.**

**Ikuto managed to grab hold of her before she hit the ground. **

**Amu's face reddened as they were so close to each other.**

"**Ahm, Ikuto." Amu greeted, blushing.**

"**Amu, slow down. Why the rush?" Ikuto asked, letting go of her wrist.**

**She was surprised he had released her so quickly. Usually, wasn't he the one who liked teasing her all the time?**

"**Err…" Amu stammered. Then something struck her head. **

_Ask him to follow you shopping._

**She came back to reality and shook the idea off. Although it was a very good idea…**

**She thought, should she? Should she not?**

"**Erm, Ikuto?" she looked at him.**

"**Hmm?" he said looking back at her.**

"**Wi- will you come with me later?" **

"**Where to?"**

"**Christmas shopping." She asked looking down.**

**It was silent for awhile then his answer was, " It's a date .Meet me there at 3.00 pm."**

**Amu's eyes widened. A slow smile crinkled on her face and she nodded happily.**

**AMU POV**

**After lunch, I told Mama about my plans this evening. She said ok and so I ran upstairs to change my clothes.**

**I wasn't sure about what to wear. It was the first time we were going out together, alone. And I wanted to wear something special.**

**In the end I chose a beige colored blouse and a matching beige knee-length skirt. Then I draped a white scarf with ruffles at the end of it around my neck. Then I wore a checked red-black jacket with buckles on both sides, just to keep myself warm.**

**After that, I chose my favorite black boots with heels and said "I'm leaving!"**

**I had my small sling bag on my left shoulder and walked confidently. I was excited. This was like a date. Except, is it even counted as a date?**

**I took a deep breath in and breathed out. We promised to meet at the fountain. **

**Ikuto was standing there reading a book called, "His Final Note." He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and black jeans. He wore a dark blue tie and left two of his shirt buttons released. It was very stylish and sexy, I couldn't help feeling so lucky to be **

**When he saw me, he smiled and shut his book. I felt so happy when he walked over to me and said, "Ready to go?"**

**I nodded, grinning excitedly. He had took my hand and we walked in the store together.**

**4 hours later…**

**IKUTO POV**

**Amu got a few things for everyone of us, although I don't know when she got mine. She just said, "Ok, I found something for you."**

**She looked pretty tired so I found a bench for her. I knew she felt cold so I bought both of us hot chocolate. **

"**Mmm, so warm." She sighed.**

**Our shoulders were pretty close to each other, almost touching. I was sipping on my hot chocolate when she grabbed my left hand which was closest to her. I didn't hesitate as I was also planning to do the same thing. She closed her hands and rested her head on my shoulder.**

"**Amu." **

"**Yeah?" she asked, eyes shut. **

"**Have you thought about us being a couple?" I asked.**

**She was silent for a long time. Then she raised her head up and looked away. She released my hand and sat further away.**

"**Amu…" I said.**

"**Well, you made me do that." She pouted.**

"**Amu, come on. I've waited long enough for an answer. Why are you not accepting me just yet?" I asked, puzzled.**

**She looked down, then looked at me. This time she sat nearer to me and took my hand again. **

"**Ikuto." And suddenly I realized she was crying.**

"**Wait, Amu! Hey, don't cry. Stupid girl, why you crying?"**

**She continued sobbing. I used my hands to wipe off the tears. She is scaring me.**

"**Amu, don't cry. Tell me what's wrong?" I asked gently, kissing her forehead.**

**She hugged herself around me tightly and hid her face on my chest.**

"**I-Ikuto… I'm scared."**

**Wait, was she talking about the being a couple thing? I stayed silent just incase.**

"**I'm scared I'll be a bad girlfriend, that you won't love me anymore, that you might leave me with a broken heart."**

**I was shocked, her saying this made my heart thump slightly. I pulled her face so that she was looking at me, then flicked her forehead.**

"**OWW!" she yelled.**

"**Stupid girl," I murmured. "If I say I love you, I mean it. You won't be a bad girlfriend, you'll be the best." I whispered in her ears. "I promise, it doesn't matter if you do something clumsy or anything. One thing's for sure, I'll always stay with you."**

**That made her stop crying immediately. She stared at me with her golden orbs and hugged me tightly again. I stroked her pink hair slowly, burying my face in her hair.**

**Then, she pulled my face to face hers and closed her eyes. I knew what she wanted, and I gave it to her. A kiss. A long, hard and loving kiss. I didn't let go and neither did she, we just kissed.**

**It felt like hours when we pulled apart. She kissed my cheek and gazed at me. **

**Then something small and white fell from the sky.**

"**Snow!" Amu squealed. **

**She caught one in her palm and it melted slowly.**

**I smiled. Then I kissed her ears.**

"**Amu," I said.**

"**Hmm?" she looked back at me with her beautiful red cheeks.**

"**I love you." I said.**

**She looked back at me and said, "I love you too."**

**And we kissed again. This time much more passionately. Just to show her, I love her very much.**


	15. Chapter 15

Konichiwa minna-san! Hi ppl, its Honey Kisses here, ok, so I decided to update the next Extra Sweetness chapter because of 2 things. 1: Super excited. Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter. 2: a new story is UP! Yes, its called "Here comes the bride." A little sneak peak after this… but right now, here's chapter 15!

**Chapter 15: Its CHRISTMAS!(part 1)**

**AMU POV**

**I woke up, feeling slightly dazed. I can't remember what happened last night. Suddenly I had a flashback about yesterday.**

**Shopping, Ikuto, date, Ikuto , hot chocolate, Ikuto, kiss, Ikuto, love, Ikuto….**

**Yep, I think that's all about last night.**

**Last night, we were officially a couple. We were in a relationship, we were dating, we were…**

**Oh whatever, you can call it anything you want.**

**Anyways, I gotta get ready for the party. I'm going to Ikuto and Utau's home. They are holding a Christmas party. Well, for the day, its just the gang. But tonight, their parents also held a Christmas party, and had invited their business partners, neighbors, friends, families (Including our gang's) and etc.**

**So after breakfast, I headed to my room and looked in my wardrobe. My dress for tonight was a red blouse with white puffy sleeves. Then, I will be wearing a mini red skirt with a white buckle belt and lacy white ends on the bottom. I thought this was perfect as it was a Christmas theme. **

**I picked my day look after that. It was a strapped and long sleeved dress that exposed my shoulders which was pink in color. The straps and sleeves were black and decorated with little red hearts. Then I wore my brown shoes. (They're a little like Amulet Clover shoes except its brown in color.)**

**I wrapped my hair with my favorite reddish pink headband. Perfect!**

**Just as I was about to leave the house, I heard a rapping sound from the door.**

"**Coming," I heard my little sister say as she opened the door. **

**IKUTO POV**

**Amu's little sister opened the door. Her sister looked at me. I've seen her a few times, but I don't know if she remembers me.**

"**Hi, Ikuto-oniisan!" She squealed. If you ask me, she looks as though she's starstruck. **

"**Your clothes are very nice!" she complimented. And she's right. I don't think I look too bad.**

**I'm wearing my white t-shirt which has a mini black violin on both sides of the sleeves. My denim jeans had 2 white crosses on both front pockets. I had my grey jacket with me which had brown fur around the collar. Lastly, I had my birthday present Amu gave me, the key necklace.**

"**Thank you, Ami. Now where's your sister?" I asked.**

**And Amu came out immediately. She looked pretty shocked seeing me. Well, maybe its because I didn't tell her I was gonna pick her up…**

"**Ikuto? Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, her face turning slightly pink.**

**I pulled her over to me and said, "Good morning, my princess." I kissed her forehead lightly.**

**Her face turned even more pink. "I-Ikuto, don't do it here. My sister is watching us."**

**True enough her sister was there, mouth opened wide.**

"**Ahm, Ami… you didn't see anything." She said, panicking. **

**Ami smirked. "5000 yen." She extended her left hand.**

"**2000 yen."**

"**3000 yen and final." Ami said.**

**Amu was silent for awhile. Then reaching out her purse, she grumbled about something like, "Great there goes my allowance."**

**I stopped her and gave the little girl 10000 yen. Ami stared at it and took it. Then she sticked her tongue at her sister and went in.**

**Amu looked pretty angry and said, "You shouldn't have. She would be doing that everytime you come over."**

"**Everytime? You really want me to be with you forever huh?" I smirked.**

**She blushed. "S-stop teasing me…"**

**I chuckled. She was so cute.**

"**So, let's go." She said and grabbed my hand. Before she left, she said "Mum, I'm leaving!"**

**NORMAL POV**

**The 2 lovers had a great chat about what they got for their friends.**

"**Erm, Ikuto…" Amu called.**

"**Hmm?" he looked at her.**

"**Do me a favor will you? Don't say anything about our relationship to anyone. Please." She pleaded.**

**Ikuto looked at her with surprise. 'Why?"**

**She bit her lower lip then said, "coz, I wanna keep it a secret. Ok?"**

"**Then when do we tell them?"**

"**When it is the right time. I promise, we will tell them. But not today, kay?"**

**Sigh. "Alright."**

"**Thanks." Amu kisses Ikuto on the cheek.**

"**Hey, that's not enough." Ikuto said, with a little smirk.**

**Amu sighed. Then she kisses him on the lips.**

**When they released, Ikuto said. "That's more like it."**

**Ikuto's house.**

**The two of them went in. Everyone was already waiting for them in the room.**

"**Got her." Ikuto announced.**

"**Great, let's get the party started!" Kukai said and with that everyone started saying, 'MERRY CHRISTMAS!"**

"**Okay peeps." Utau said, knocking her glass with a spoon.**

"**Let's switch gifts."**

**And everyone took out the gifts. There was a noisy chatter when they passed around the gifts around.**

"**WOW! A skateboard!" Kukai exclaimed as he opened the gift given by Utau. "Thanks babe." And he pecks her cheeks.**

**She blushed and said, "Your welcome."**

**Rima gave Amu a beautiful diary. Amu gave Yaya a lovely hat which said, "LOVE!" in glitter words. **

**As Ikuto opened the gift from Amu, she screamed.**

"**YIPPPPESSS!" **

**Everyone looked at her. "What? What's wrong?" they asked.**

**She pointed on the floor. "Co-cockroach!"**

**Ikuto put the gift box down and quickly went to her.**

"**You okay?" he grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.**

"**Scary…" she murmured.**

**They didn't know that everyone was staring at them.**

"**Its ok, I'm here." Ikuto stroked her hair gently.**

**Silence.**

"**Erm, Ikuto? Amu?" Utau said.**

**Both of them looked up.**

"**Since when did you guys get so intimate?"**

**Amu blushed. "Oh CRAP!" she exclaimed.**

That's the end of part 1, part 2 coming up soon but here's the little sneak peak I promised…

**The gown was white and sleeveless. It was long and lacy. On the top of her head, was a small tiara. It was sparkling like her. A veil covered her face. Little girls dressed like fairies hold on to her long gown. She walked down slowly, hand in hand with her father.**

**I wish I was her, I thought. What? You thought that was me? No, of course not. I wish I was though. **

**Anyway, that's Utau, the bride. She was getting married today to Kukai Souma. They were high-school lovers.**

**I was her bridesmaid. I don't look too bad. I was wearing a strapless dress. Pink in colour that stopped at my knees. I had a flower head band on my head.**

**Of course. This was not where I compliment myself. Its Utau. She's lucky. She and Kukai were a happy couple. I bet they'll have a really happy wedding.**

**Anyways, its dinner time and its time to eat. By the way, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Amu Hinamori. I'm 25 this year. Still single. Why? Everyone asks me that.**

**Well, they say I'm a pretty girl. I have pink hair, golden orbs and a slim figure. Guys have always been trying to pick me up for dates. But I don't like it. Its because its not right. They're not my type. And also because of a small tragedy…**

**Jinx! No talking bad on weddings. Anyway lets tuck in.**

**(authors note: to read it, please go to this .net/s/6475360/1/Here_Comes_The_Bride**

**Tq!)**


	16. TO ALL READERS!

Attention to all readers of Extra Sweetness:

It's the author speaking. There was a teeny mistake to the website I gave. Well, here's the right one: .net/s/6475360/1/bHere_b_bComes_b_The_bBride_b

Hope you enjoy :D


	17. Chapter 17

Dear readers of EXTRA SWEETNESS… it has come to an end for this is the last time you will be reading this story. I'm serious. I know, but I have a writer's block for this story. My 1st story since I joined . Thank you for being really supportive readers. And to make it up with you all, a new story is coming up. Its called Bite X Kiss. I'll give the small sneak peak after this. But for now, here's the ending of Extra Sweetness!

**CHAPTER FINALE: Its CHRISTMAS (Part 2)**

**Everyone now knows about Amu and Ikuto's relationship. In fact, they have been teasing the two since morning. Amu was still embarrassed while Ikuto just pretended nothing had happened.**

"**Geez… I wanted it to be a real secret." Amu said, still embarrassed.**

"**Well, you can't hide it forever." Utau says, munching on cookies.**

"**Yeah. We all will find out one day." Rima says, sipping on punch.**

"**But, not so soon. I wanted it to be one day, but not today."**

"**So what? Tomorrow? Next week? Next month? Next year?" Utau asks.**

"**It'll be the same no matter what day it is." Rima says. But Amu wasn't even paying attention. **

**They were now in Utau's room, dressing up. Amu was wearing the red clothing she had planned. Utau was in a sleeveless black shirt. She wore mini denim shorts with a X belt. Rima put on a baby pink dress and a tied her hair into a braid.**

**Ikuto, on the other hand was in the other room. He wore a dark blue shirt which was short sleeved with jeans. He still wears the lock Amu had given and also a silver cross. His bestie Kukai is in a dark green t-shirt with black pants. Nagi wore a purple striped shirt. Then he wore a brown jacket and dark blue jeans. **

"**Dude, tell me something will you?" Kukai asks Ikuto.**

"**What?" His friend replies, looking at the mirror fixing his hair.**

"**How did you score on Hinamori?" he asks again.**

**Ikuto just stared at him, silent. "Well, how did you score on my sister?" he asks back.**

**It was Kukai's turn to remain silent. "That's something different." He pouts.**

"**Well, if you're not telling me, then what's the point of telling you?" Ikuto asks and leaves the room. He heads to his sister's room, which was just opposite his.**

**IKUTO POV**

**I knock on the door. Waiting for someone to open the door, I slouched on the wall.**

**It turned out my girlfriend was the person to greet me. She had a big smile when she saw me and I planted a kiss on her forehead. "You look beautiful." I said in her ears.**

**She pulls my face and says, "Stop being so perverted." Then she kisses my lips and I don't hesitate. **

**We let go after a minute or so because someone had to 'clear' their throat. "Wow, couldn't wait, could you?" my sister asks.**

**Amu blushes while I pull her to me closer. "Nope, we were wondering if we could use your room." I said with a little smirk.**

**She gives a loud 'eww' and Amu lets my hands go. She glares at me and I give a laugh.**

"**Let's go." I say and she nods.**

**OUTSIDE**

"**Merry Christmas, Amu-chan!" my mum says. Dad was busy greeting the guest like he always does, but when he sees me holding Amu's hand, he waves at Amu.**

**Amu shyly wave back and said, "You too." I brought her away and took her to the balcony, where I told her about my feelings. **

**The cool breeze tickled my skin. Amu's hair was blown too. She's really pretty, I thought. Her pink bubblegum hair shone under the stars. **

"**Amu…" I whispered in her ears. She looks at me and I just stare at her. "What's wrong?" she asks. **

**I shake my head and keep looking at her. She blushes and I chuckle. "Why so embarrassed?" I asked, nibbling on her ear. She shudders and I chuckle again.**

"**Ikuto… I… Love… You…" she says slowly. I just smile back.**

"**I love you too." And then kiss her lips. She wraps her arms around my neck and I'm pulling her nearer to me. **

**When I let go for air, she's panting and I laugh. "Want to eat?" she nods and we enter the house.**

**AMU POV**

**I'm eating roasted turkey. Delicious! Ikuto's away, talking to some guests since his dad asked him to. So, I'm with Rima and Yaya. They're talking about some celeb gossip they heard. I'm just listening. **

**Utau is singing on the small stage provided. She's dancing and singing to the lyrics as Kukai plays the guitar. **

**I can see Ikuto talking to a few girls. They were much older than he is, but he's flirting with them. My heart's beating. I can't believe him. I choke on my food.**

**Rima and Yaya looks at me, a little worried. "What's wrong?" Rima asks, patting on my back. I manage to voice out the word, "Water."**

**Ikuto saw me and was coming over to me. "You ok?" he asks, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shake it away and shot him an angry look. "I'm okay." I huffed and left him there puzzled. **

**Fine, let him be. Stupid, idiot, perverted, Ikuto. He's already with me but he's playing with girls. Fine, I can flirt with boys too. Hmph!**

**I look around and saw a cute guy. He looked slightly older than me, so I tried to bring attention to him. **

**I took a basket of chocolates. I decided to be the distributor. Walking to him, I pretended to look somewhere else. Then I 'accidentally' bumped into him.**

"**Oops, sorry." I said, giving my most innocent look. This guy was very good looking. He had dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. He gave me a confused look at first then smirks. "Oh, its nothing." He says.**

**Good, I thought. I got him. "So, you having fun here?" I started a conversation, giving him my best smile. He looks at me then says, "I am now. Since a hot girl is hanging around here." He smirks and I blush. Gosh, he's just like… Ikuto.**

**I can see Ikuto coming over right now. He had a furious look on him. "Excuse me, but I would like to claim my girlfriend back, if you don't mind." **

**The guy looks surprise then he had a disappointed look. "Oh, okay."**

**Ikuto pulls me away and we are back at the balcony. I fold my arms and avoid looking at him. **

"**What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asks me. I look at him. oh shit, I must have made him really mad.**

"**Nothing. Can't I talk to someone?" I ask, not looking at him. He's staring at me and I can tell he's really angry right now.**

"**Talking to someone you don't know? Amu…" he trails off. I look at him. He's messing his hair and then he asks me again. "Amu, why?"**

"**Well, you were with the girls just now, and you were flirting with one of them, so I decided to go away and…" **

"**Make me jealous? Amu! That was my cousin sister." He says. My mouth opens wide. "Oh…" I say softly.**

**Then I looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away. But, there's a good news for me…" I say.**

**He looks at me surprised. "What?"**

"**You were jealous." I say with a smirk. He looks at me, then laughs. **

"**Amu, Amu, Amu… speak for yourself. You were jealous yourself." This time he smirks.**

**I blush. "N-No I wasn't!" I exclaimed. I was just about to turn my face away but he pulls my chin so that I'm only looking at him.**

"**Amu… do you doubt my feelings for you?" he asks me, his face worried. I tried not to make eye contact. "Its just… you looked so intimate with her, so I …" I said.**

"**Amu, you must know. There's only one person inside here." He says and pats his heart. "Only one." He repeats then he kisses my lips. I was shocked from the sudden move but allow myself to kiss him back.**

"**There's also only one person in mine." I say, gazing in his eyes. He smiles and I hug him tighter to me. **

"**So, we're even and we can be together." He says. I shake my head and he gives me a surprise look. "We're even, but we already are together." I say, grinning. He laughs and kisses me one more time.**

**In the house.**

"**Thank you all for coming. I hope you've enjoyed the party!" Ikuto's dad announces. **

**I volunteered to help clean up the place. Ikuto too stayed beside me. **

"**Mmm, Ikuto…" I call him.**

"**Yeah?" he replies. **

**I go closer to him and then hug him. His body stiffens. I wasn't surprised he would do that.**

"**Do you promise one thing?" I ask. He gives me a look. "What is it?" he asks.**

**I smile and then look at him. "I want you to… make me feel like the happiest girl on earth." **

**He looks at me, surprised. Then he smiles. "Okay. How can I help you?"**

**I just look at him and kiss him. he kisses me back. Then I whisper, "I wanna feel sweet."**

**He smirks. Then he kisses me again. Then he asks me, "So, how sweet do you feel now?" **

**I smile. I hug him this time. And I whisper back, "This is more than sweet. Its extra sweetness."**

Forgive me for the stupid ending… but here's the sneak peak I promised. Thank you again for being supportive readers. And with that, I end Extra Sweetness.

Chapter 1: Midnight Darkness

"**Death Toll Rising In Tokyo-Victims Have Bite Marks On Neck." The newspaper headlines expressed so loudly it caught everyone's eyes. **

"**Hey, hey, did you hear about the news this morning?" **

"**Mmhmm, bite marks? Could it be..."**

"**VAMPIRES?" the two screaming. Both had hands clasped with each other and they squealed. (You know how fan girls act, or rather, how Amu's fan girls act when they say Cool and Spicy. That's how, if you're wondering)**

**The pinkette had her ears covered when the two girls squealed. She was looking outside the window when they came over to her place.**

"**Oi, Manami, Wakana, lower down the volume a little will you?" she asks them with a little annoyed look.**

"**Sorry Amu-chan." They apologize. She then smiles and shakes her head.**

"**Nee, Amu!" Yaya from the other class asks. "What do you think? Vampires?" she says, obviously excited.**

**The girl gives a look at Yaya. It said, "What the hell?". **

"**Obviously not. Vampires are fictional characters. You're reading too much of manga." She says and flips her hair. **

"**Aww, Amu, don't be so cool. I know you're thinking of something." Rima says with a smirk.**

**The girl looks at her with a surprise look. "Wh-What are you talking about?"**

"**Cheh, stop acting like that. I know you're thinking, 'Oo, vampires. I love them. I wanna meet one. I wonder if Tadase-kun is one." Rima replies.**

**The pink haired girl just looks down. Suddenly she looks up excitedly. "Kyaa~ Vampires are just so amazing. They're the coolest creatures. They're so romantic and… and…" she replies. That is Amu Hinamori, a 16 year old.**

**(P.S. here is the link for this story**

.net/s/6498092/1/Bite_X_Kiss)

pls r n r!


	18. Chapter 18

PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE TO READ THE LATEST STORY! TQ!


End file.
